Wild
by Cheeseymeerkatpuns
Summary: Bella's pregnancy, but with a big twist, 700 views
1. Chapter 1

Seth pov (wolf form)

I love the feeling of my paws hitting the ground, thumping like drums to an old Quileute beat ,as I run laps around the Cullen's house, it makes me feel free …wild. Oh and by the way how rich are these guys their house is massive it`s practically made of glass!

I must say I prefer Jacob way more than Sam! Sam was always do this! Do that! Jacob is so much more laid back and fun, no rules, the only rule is to protect Bella and the baby …

Leah pov (wolf form)

Can you at least try to about our task here and Jacobs` orders! Gee whiz you get carried away sometimes! Although I have to admit I do agree with you if only we got more breaks here though…speaking of which here comes Jacob!

A/N ; Hi I am sosososososososososo sorry that I haven't posted a story in so long I had this as an old draft thought I could maybe make it into a possible one shot or a three shot if you like it xxx I will try get some more stories up for you guys !so plz read luv ya!

Cheesymeerkatpuns xx


	2. Chapter 2

Wild

A pov

I am so worried about Jazz ever since we got the news of Bella's pregnancy he has been so distracted .I know something's up with him ,I haven't had a vision of anything. I tried to talk to Carlisle about it but he is really busy with work and Bella lately .

Edward! Please try again .I am so worried about him.

I was mentally screaming at him over and over again.

E pov

I can't get to him urgh. I have to look after Bella and Alice is screaming at me mentally of course . I can only get the little things!

_Should I take I shower later? Nah…wait yea I will._

_Yea deffo a Nickelback rock out later!_

_WOW! Those dogs do smell bad!_

_Emmets right Bella is getting fat!_

I HATE HIM SOMETIMES!

He`s trying to make me relaxed damn him oh wait …I got something…

He`s thinking of going to the Volturi

To be continued …

A/N:HII 2ND CHAPPIE UP SORRY IF I SPELT VOLTURI WRONG I CAN`T GET IN RIGHT !LUV YA

CHEESEYMEERKATPUNS XX


	3. Chapter 3

Wild 3

A/N: OH A TWIST YEA I KNOW I HAS ALREADY BEEN DONE ACCORDING TO PEOPLE BUT I AM JUST GOING TO KEEP WRITING !

Seth pov

Finally food I thought as I ran into the kitchen.

Esme is such a good cook it's a shame she can`t taste it! Awe well more for me!

We have so many nice meals in the time we have been here. We have been here for three months now time has flew in and Bella is very very pregnant now and I mean very pregnant! Opps sorry Edward!

"HI!" She said sweetly.

"Hey Esme something smells good!"

"Well it`s defiantly not you," a happy emmet bounced in."You smell!"

"I will take that as a complement!" I replied.

That's when we heard Alice scream.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: YOU SEEMED TO LIKE DIS SO I GOING TO POST ANOTHER CHPPIE AND HOPEFULLY I CAN GET PAST 1000 VIEWS LIKE CULLENS NEW CAT AND LOVE AT FIRST FIGHT MAKE SURE TO READ THEM IF YOU HAVNT ALREADY I LUV YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR TONIGHT FINALLY MAKING CULLENS NEW CAT GET PAST 1000 IT HAS INSPIRED ME WRITE A COUPLE NEW CHAPTERS FOR MY SMALLER STORIES !LUV YA **_

_**CHEESEYMEERKATPUNS XXX**_

ALICE POV

No it can't be, NO IT CANT HAPPEN!

I drifted back into the world, after leaving my vision of Edward hearing Jaspers` thoughts. It occurred to me that someone was screaming, absolutely pelting out their high pitched voice, at the top of their lungs…

Then I finally realise that the person screaming was me.

Apparently I was screaming at the top of my lungs, they feel they are going to burst and my heart … oh my cold, unmoving heart, it feels like it is being ripped out of my chest by a lion who has serious anger issues.

I fell down onto my knees.

Not acknowledging the rest of the world or anybody who had come rushing into my room, our room Jasper and I share this room not that we need it.

We don't have the same peaceful privacy that we have when we are in our special place, our sweet special place.

Nobody knows where our special place is or even how to get there just Jasper and I we are the only ones who know and we are sworn to secrecy by the power of our love.

The power of our love …


End file.
